Another Day
by fantasybrain57
Summary: Big Daddies are created to protect Little Sisters, but what do they hide behind the armor? Bad summary, story is better I hope .


**This will probably stay a one-shot. I did this because no one else would.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for the enjoyment for those on the internet. 2K Games has the title of creators of this awesome game. The closest I will come to owning it is buying a copy. **

The ocean depths are a dark and mysterious place. A lone fish swims through the darkness hoping to find anything to satisfy its hunger. As it swims, a faint light shines behind a hill and the closer it got the brighter it seemed to get. As it made it over the underwater city finally became visible.

Rapture.

Once a dream of Andrew Ryan's turn real when it first opened its gates to those who were granted permission to live in this utopia. The discovery of ADAM was just the beginning for the scientists of Rapture and when tonics were introduced to the population, it was only a matter of time before Plasmids became a common item for Rapture's people. Before the scientists realized what the harm of the use of ADAM to modify ones genetic makeup did psychologically. People started to become paranoid and slowly lose their minds the more they spliced plasmids and tonics.

With ADAM supplies not being able to keep up with demand, Dr. Suchong created the Little Sister, a normal girl implanted with an ADAM slug to find the bodies of dead citizens and "collect" their ADAM to be recycled in their stomachs to be used once again. Another problem was keeping the sisters safe, thus the protector program was initiated. Regular when who "volunteered" were enhanced with ADAM and tonics to become stronger than any other human, running faster than any athlete, stronger than any body builder, but losing their humanity in the process. Their first success was subject Delta bonded to a young girl named Eleanor Lamb, the other 19 followed suit, but to Rapture that wasn't enough.

More protectors were needed and what the Alpha series showed, the "Big Daddies" as they were called, shouldn't be bonded to one Little Sister because if she were to be killed the protector would go on a wild rage until a coma eventually took him. Different protectors were created Bouncers, Rosies, Rumblers each with a single task, protect the Little Sisters at all cost.

As the years went by some took the place as leader of Rapture the same as the ones before him, Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontaine, and Sophia Lamb all tried to rule Rapture by changing it how they saw fit. This man only introduced himself as "The Voice", but he gave what the Splicers of Rapture wanted, ADAM. In time the Splicers became too powerful for an average Big Daddy, but that was before "The Voice" authorized one last protector series, the Omega series.

A lone Big Daddy made his way through the damp dark halls of Rapture headed toward Olympus Heights. His green porthole keeping an eye out for any sudden moves that would indicate a Splicer's attack. A little girl stood on one of the rails of his oxygen tank he carried on his back, but instead of the sickly green and grey skin and yellow eyes that showed she was a Little Sister were not there. Instead she had green eyes and light colored skin covered in by the cities grime and dirt along with a simple yellow dress with white polka dots. The Big Daddy had a simple Α on a black leather patch on his chest; at first glance one would think he is an Alpha Series, but he looked too well kept to be an old Big Daddy model with its grey suit and faded yellow metal that made it look like it was made of gold. It also walked in silence, not once giving a deep moan that Big Daddies were known for.

A figure jumped down behind him making the little give a little cry and the Daddy immediately expecting some kind of firefight. The figure before him was just a head shorter than him, a spherical helmet, and a needle half the length of its body with a serrated edge, no doubt to slice violent Splicers in half. Its suit, with its combination of leather and metal, looked like the Big Daddy before her just not as bulky. The Big Sister, the mere sight of one would send any Splicer to run in terror.

The Big Daddy relaxed and placed a gentle hand on the girl's head to calm her whimpering. The protector motioned the Big Sister to follow him into the luxury apartment complex. The metal clad figure made its way next to the protector ruffling the little girl's hair to show she meant no harm. With a laugh the girl pushed her hand away "Stop it, my hair will get messy." Even the Daddy let out what could be considered a laugh. They came upon a hall covered in rubble the Big Sister and Daddy reached out and with a quick motion pushed a hole in the rubble allowing them to walk through and sealing the entrance again. The little girl looked back at the wall of rubble that seemed to open and close for them like a magic door.

The Daddy pushed open one of the doors heading to the one side of the empty room. With a simple flick of the wrist the Big Sister closed the door behind her. The protector moved a large book case to the side revealing a long corridor with a row of rooms on each side; this looked like a safe house for the people that once lived in the apartment building. As the sister closed the book case behind her, a little girl peaked out from one of the rooms "Daddy and Big Sister are back!" 4 other girls appeared from the rooms running up giving both armored bodies hugs. One of the girls finally noticed the new addition the protector carried on his back "What's your name?" The Daddy carefully placed the girl on the ground in front of him "My name is Sue" she whispered. All the girls introduced themselves as an older woman made her way to them "Hello little one my name is Brigid Tenenbaum, but you may call me Auntie B for short" the woman said with a smile. Sue liked the way she sounded, friendly and her accent sounded different than what she usually heard.

Tenenbaum looked up at the Big Daddy "Thank you Alpha, they will soon have normal lives again." With a low moan the one called Alpha made his way into one of the rooms. The little girls turned their attention to the Big Sister "Did you bring us anything big sis?" The girl placed her hand where her chin would be as if in thought, she snapped her fingers reached behind her revealing a large bag. The girls opened it revealing pep bars, chip bags and other assorted sweets. With a squeal of delight they all took their share before Tenenbaum cleared her throat "I assume we are going to have a proper dinner first?" The sister took out another bag filled with canned goods, Brigid smiled "First we have dinner then you can have your dessert alright little ones?" With annoyance all the girls sighed making the armored figure give her high pitched laugh that almost resembled a screech.

After their so called dinner, which was an assortment of fruit and some kind of meat, the children ran off to their "play room" to eat their candy and get to know their new friend. The Big Sister took off her oxygen tank and her weapons to get some of the weight off her shoulders. Through some of the grime and dried blood she hasn't wiped off is a faded lily pad with a white flower on her chest. She wondered if Alpha had anything to eat yet, since she had satisfied her hunger when she picked up the food for the girls. Apparently Tenenbaum had the same thought because she asked "Lily can you please check on Alpha for me?" With a simple nod the Big Sister named Lily headed off into Alpha's room. She knocked, but when there was no answer she opened the door searching the empty room.

Alpha went to his room after coming back. Another little one saved meant another step closer to being free of Rapture for good. His right hand flashed a quick red; he was holding his .50 caliber gatling gun and took a seat on his bed. Alpha ran into some Splicers on his way back, but one got too close for comfort with a very large iron pipe. One hit had jammed his gun; now that he was back he would be able to see what was damaged. After a few minutes Alpha found the problem, a bolt from the pipe managed to find its way into one of the gears that made the gatling gun spin. Taking it out the gun was good as new. The last thing he had to do before eating something was to see the mirror. At first he didn't know why he would look at his reflection every other day, maybe it was to see if he still resembled something human and not the disfigured mutilated bodies he dispatched every day. With that he made his way to the bathroom unlatching his helmet to hear the hiss of the pressure forcing its way into his suit. Not hearing the knock on his door, he stared at the stained mirror looking into the glowing yellow eyes staring back.

Lily found Alpha in his bathroom staring into the mirror. As she got closer he managed to see her reflection and quickly tried to put on his helmet again. With a quick motion she placed a hand on his arm signaling him to stop. Alpha slowly placed his helmet back down before closing his eyes and turn toward Lily. Lily didn't know why he was acting so different, but she realized this is the first time she has seen him without his helmet. Ragged dark hair, sickly looking skin like a Little Sister's, a few scratches that have healed long ago, but what caught her eye was the long scar on his neck, as if someone took a knife and slit his throat. Of course that was from the procedure of turning him into a Big Daddy, whereas Lily lost her ability to speak as she grew older. As Lily slowly reached to touch it he quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. When he realized what he did Alpha opened his eyes and let her go. Lily reached again this time past him and wrote on the dirty tile wall next to him, _hurt? _Alpha turned to her and shook his head.

Lily mentally thanked Tenenbaum for teaching her how to write, she could communicate with anyone without having to speak, which know was an impossibility. Lily noticed Alpha was getting uncomfortable so she reached for her helmet gave a twist and pulled it off. She saw his eyes widen, he has never seen her face either. Her dark hair was at shoulder length, light pale skin and her glowing yellow eyes. Lily smiled making one corner of Alpha's mouth to curve upwards. She once again tried to touch Alpha again this time he allowed her with a simple sigh. Alpha closed his eyes once more feeling her light touch against his skin; he had seen what they were capable of so this action surprised him. The next thing he knew she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his neck leaving the protector stunned. She let out what could be considered a giggle, picked up her helmet and motioned toward the door. Alpha didn't know why Lily did what she did, but it didn't matter, he wasn't complaining.

Lily walked back toward the dining area feeling different. She blamed the weird feeling in her stomach on the ADAM leech, but her face feeling so flushed was something else. She would think it over why she kissed Alpha, then again why should she question something that made her happy? There it is, she just thought it, Alpha made her happy, why? She didn't care, happiness is a rare thing in Rapture and if Lily felt it she would protect it with all her power. She just wondered one thing; did Alpha feel the same way?

**Well this little idea came to me one day; give me your constructive criticism or thoughts. Flames will be used to make s'mores. **


End file.
